


【Evanstan】What I Want to Be

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Play, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 结婚纪念日到了，Chris和Sebastian都想用特别一点的方式来庆祝它。他们做到了。





	【Evanstan】What I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：（自愿前提）强JIAN play，非常dirty的dirty talk，把小宝贝都耻哭了的那种，不好这口的请不要点开（。

“宝贝，”一次性爱之后Chris趴在他身上说，“纪念日快到了。”

Sebastian还沉浸在刚才高潮带来的余兴中，隔了好一会才缓缓地把头转过去，嘴唇蹭着Chris汗湿的身体，一下下地舔他的胸肌。“唔嗯……”他含糊不清地说，“是啊，甜心。你想要什么？”

Chris把自己的胯往对方的屁股上压，那根依旧深埋在Sebastian体内的阴茎不安分地弹跳着。“你想要什么？”他懒洋洋地反问。

他们都停了下来。三秒后，Sebastian的眼神恢复了清明，连手带脚地整个人都翻上去攀住了Chris。“我们应该好好计划一下。”他兴奋起来，眼神促狭，“既然这个一年里只有一次。”

“是啊，应该把我们想干的都干了。”

Sebastian吃吃地笑。他的屁股里还含着他丈夫那根逐渐苏醒的老二，然而他依旧很不怕死地去咬Chris的耳垂：“干你，Chris。”

Chris挑眉，用一个挺胯换来了一声软绵绵的呻吟。“干我？”他问，“你好像脑子都被我操颠倒了，小浪货。是谁天天在求着被干？”

Sebastian打滚，强行分开了两个人的连接。他翻身下床，摇摇晃晃地往卧室内的卫生间里走，屁股上还带着手印，大腿内侧缓缓流淌着晶亮的湿痕。

“给我半分钟上厕所的时间，”他宣布道，“然后我要用嘴干你的老二。”

Chris忍笑。“我拭目以待。”

那次之后Sebastian一直在考虑用怎样特别的方式度过这一年的纪念日。首先，他得想想他和Chris的共同爱好。

……跟对方做爱。

他收拾着东西，摇摇头笑了起来。好吧，他们那天肯定会做爱的，这点毋庸置疑；但是——

“喔。”他突然停下动作，轻叹出声。演戏。这也算一个。

还有，Sebastian一直想要……想要粗暴一点的方式。很难说在床上被那双温暖的大手摆弄来摆弄去的感觉有多好，而且Chris又是个超级控制狂。他几乎是立刻就知道自己想要什么了，这个念头让他面红耳赤，但是又那么美妙和刺激，他几乎迫不及待起来。整整一下午他都窝在门厅的沙发上刷亚马逊，Chris一进家门他就扔下平板扑上去跟自己的丈夫吻在一起。

“嗨，宝贝。”他喘息间轻声说，“关于纪念日，我想到了一个好点子。”

“嗯哼。”Chris掀起眼帘温柔地看了他一眼，手上忙着解腰带，示意自己在听。

Sebastian把他按在沙发上，自己缓缓地顺着Chris两腿之间跪下去，隔着那层柔软的布料，用鼻尖轻拱对方胯间半勃的物事。“我想要，”他用牙齿咬下内裤沿，“你，”他用两只手捧住Chris的阴茎，像小猫一样伸出舌尖舔舐着湿润的柱头，“强暴我。”

“呃啊……嗯？等等，宝贝——啊操……”

Chris看起来又爽又茫然，他似乎想从混乱的情欲中挣脱出来说点什么，但是Sebastian话音刚落就贡献了一个深喉，把那些话都驳回了他的肚子里。接下来的十几分钟里都没有人说出过任何一句完整的话，因为Sebastian的口交技术实在是他妈的令人灵魂出窍。

“……操。”射在Sebastian嘴里之后Chris喃喃，他的大手还按在年轻男人的头上，看着对方尽力把精液都咽下去。

“亲爱的，我可想不出来你这个样子我怎么强暴你。”他把Sebastian提起来抱上自己的腿，“你看起来相当享受。”

“我是个演员Chris。”Sebastian凑上来亲他的锁骨、咬他的脖颈，“你也是。我也想不出来有什么是我们不能演的。”

Chris坐直了身体，表情逐渐严肃。

“你确定？”

“你不想？”Sebastian反问。

“……”

该死的，他怎么不想，光是想象一下那个画面他就硬了。但他还是叹了口气，抚摸着Sebastian的后颈：“告诉我你为什么想做这个。”

Sebastian脸红了。他不再吭声，在Chris的手心里蹭了蹭脖颈和下颌。

“宝贝。”Chris放轻了声音哄他。

“……想被你掌控。”僵持片刻Sebastian小声说，耳朵和侧颊还是很红，“被你占有。”

是的，这样就可以了，他想听的就是这个。“好。”Chris温柔地说，“不过我们得先来确定一个安全词。”

纪念日的早晨，Chris用细密的轻吻唤醒了Sebastian。“三周年快乐，Seb。”他用唇蹭着身下人刚刚抬起来的还在发颤的眼睫，“早餐在桌上，我现在要出门跑个步。”

噢，他当然不仅仅是去跑步了。Sebastian立刻清醒了过来，眨巴眨巴眼睛，脸上带着期待的笑容。“去吧，宝贝。”他刚睡醒时的声音又甜又软，“希望你有个愉快的一天。”

Chris站起来，弯下腰最后亲了他一下。

“我会的。”他说。

Sebastian吃过早餐之后洗了个澡，忍耐着体内越来越强烈的空虚感给自己做了润滑和扩张。Chris要他保证会准备好自己不在粗暴的性爱里受伤，所以现在他就站在浴室中央，屁股里开始逐渐融化的过量润滑剂顺着大腿往下流。

“妈的。”他带着哭腔骂了一句，似乎才意识到自己有多不习惯在需要被操的时候Chris却不在身边。他步伐不稳地走到床头翻出了一个肛塞，咬着下唇堵住自己的后穴，目光刚落在地板那一串的水渍上，眼睛就跟着湿润了。

过了一会，肛塞带来的充实感让Sebastian稍微冷静了一点。他看了一眼时间，用湿巾擦干净大腿，翻出柔软的家居服和围裙给自己穿好。在他刚刚把地上各种液体的痕迹擦干净时，门铃响了。

Sebastian的阴茎在裤子里兴奋地抽搐，但被他强行无视掉了。他走向门厅，在开门之前做了几个深呼吸，一般试镜和拍正戏之前他都会这样做，以让自己更快地进入状态。

他最后眨了眨眼睛，打开门。

“您好。”他探出头，轻声对门外站着的英俊高大的男人说，“请问您找谁？”

“我是菲尔德的水暖工，Chris……Chris Stan。”听到后半截姓氏的时候Sebastian眼里有光闪烁，男人暧昧地微微一笑：“我们接到电话说Torreyson Drive这边的供水系统出了问题。”Chris——现在是陌生人了——提着工具箱向他伸出手，脸上带着无懈可击的笑容。“您有发现过什么异常吗？”

“没有。”他咬着嘴唇，一下一下地踮脚，“需要检查吗？”

Chris点点头，继而上下打量着他，目光潮湿、缓慢、又露骨。他伸手扶住门，一只脚也抵了进来。

Sebastian吃了一惊，理所当然地展现出了一副被冒犯的样子。“喂！”他生气地说，“先生，您——”

Chris直接挤了进来，推了他一把，另一只手反手关上了门。Sebastian一个踉跄，后背抵着身后的门厅隔断，恼怒地涨红了脸，举起拳头。

“等等、你——唔呃！”

Chris猛地压了过来顶住他，工具箱砰地落在地上发出巨响，一只大手挤上来隔着衣服狠狠地抓了一把Sebastian的胸。

“在检查水管之前，”这个力气大得惊人的水暖工说，“你的头发怎么这么香？”

“等等，拜托你……”Sebastian无助地在床上挣扎，“我有钱，你要多少我都给你……”

“我想要的恐怕跟钱没什么关系。”Chris脱掉制服压上来，Sebastian惊恐地向后缩，但被人牢牢抓住了脚腕。

那双肆无忌惮的手在他身上随意游走，被暴力扯开胸口纽扣的时候他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。“别……”Sebastian的眼眶红了，“先生，求求你……啊！”

男人用力地捏了一下他的乳尖，然后就低头含进了嘴里吮吸起来。Sebastian屈辱地惊叫，他的手腕被Chris攥住了，身体被压制着，几乎反抗不得。

“不要……不要，不要咬……”他挣扎着晃动胸膛躲避着湿热的唇齿，然后在男人示威般地叼着他的乳肉用牙齿研磨时瘫软下来，把头别到一边低低地啜泣。在裤子被脱掉的时候他呜咽着想蜷起腿挪开，但是失败了，Chris比他想象得要有力得多，拽着他的双踝向两边一扯，那个湿润的、含着一枚橡胶肛塞的小口就暴露在了空气中。Sebastian发出了一声绝望的哭叫。

Chris露出了惊奇的神色。

“噢，”他说，“看看这个小荡妇——”Sebastian抽噎着，听到那个词的时候颤了一下。“屁股里一直塞着东西，等着被人操。”

“不是的，不是的，”Sebastian眨眨眼，泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，“我……啊！”

Chris扬手给了他屁股一巴掌，看着那个肛塞露在外面的部分随着肌肉收缩而惊恐地颤动。“不是什么？”

“我丈夫……”Sebastian倒回去哭起来，两条腿不断挣动，“我准备这个……给我丈夫……”

“哦？”Chris漫不经心地说，又打了他一巴掌，“你有丈夫？”

“呜嗯、他晚上回家。”

“是吗，在我操完你之后？”毫无预警地，Chris一把抽出那个肛塞，Sebastian惊叫着闭上眼睛颤抖。“不要，”他呜咽着，“求您不要操我。”

下一秒，Chris就拎着他翻了一面，让他惊慌地趴在床上，腰部柔软地塌陷下去，屁股被高高地提起。“颜色。”有力的手指按住了他的肩胛，Chris低沉的声音自耳后炸响。

Sebastian努力分离出了一些理智。他差点就要忘了他们在做游戏了——这太不可思议了，太爽了，太——

“绿色，”他喘着气说，“绿——呜啊啊啊啊！”

那根粗大热烫的阴茎毫不客气地捅了进来，没有任何缓冲，Chris的囊袋在一瞬间就直接撞在了他的屁股上。Sebastian瘫下去抽搐起来，哭叫着拼命摇头，在凌乱的床单上射了个乱七八糟，过了好久，他才在身上人疯狂的掠夺中找回自己的声音。

“不要，不要……呜啊啊，不要……救命……”

“你在喊救命？”Chris握紧他的腰胯狠狠地向后扯去撞上自己的阴茎，Sebastian眼神涣散地张着嘴，几乎觉得自己内部全都被强行烫化熨平了，“你指望你那个丈夫来救你吗，嗯？被我内射无数次之后再被他操，听他问你为什么今天水这么多？”

Sebastian自喉咙里逸出一声无助的哀叫。太多了，太超过了，他打着抖，但紧接着又被打了两巴掌，后穴越发紧张而无规律地收缩着。“放松。”Chris凶狠地说。

Sebastian尽力做出一副配合的样子来。“先生，”他用胳膊肘支起身子，哽咽着转过头小声哀求，“拜托，我……呜啊、啊啊，放松过了……”

“还不够。”Chris说着，又重又深地一撞，攥着他的手腕向上扯，直接把他整个人都压倒在了床上。Sebastian像是瞬间被噎住了，眼睛不自觉地向上翻，一半的哭吟都被捅到失了音，耳边只剩激烈的交合声和Chris粗重的喘息。太快了，他想往旁边躲着求个暂缓，但是Chris用力地压着他，把他牢牢地固定在原处，每次都整根抽出再尽数没入，好像每一次都会顶到更深的地方去。过了好一会发酸的唇齿才唤回了他的意识，他突然发现自己的舌尖一直吐在外面，把床单都舔湿了一块。

Sebastian咽了咽口水，再次被一个深顶逼得呻吟起来。“不行，求你……”他啜泣着重新挣扎起来，“我不行了……”

“我说行就行，小家伙。”Chris的声音听起来并不那么游刃有余，越来越失控的顶撞表明着他也快要到极限了，但他仍旧不依不饶地压住Sebastian的双臂。“你玩起来好嫩，二十多岁？这么小就跟别的男人结婚？”

Sebastian不再进行肢体上的抵抗了，他被操得太舒服，最终只剩下了嘴里的喃喃。但在听到年龄问题的时候他依旧羞耻地摇了摇头，“求你，求你……我没……我三十多岁了……”

他被翻了个身，过程中那根肠道内肆意辗转的硬物差点把他逼疯。“三十多岁还这么不禁玩？”Chris的脸出现在他的视线内，动作和语气依旧很凶，但是眼神深处却那么温柔，“你丈夫忍得很辛苦吧？嗯？”

Sebastian随着激烈的动作摇晃，双腿无力地挂在Chris的臂弯里。“没有……”他哭噎着推着对方的胸膛，“都是、呜啊……求，求……都是他做什么都行……”

“真是个听话的小妻子。”Chris说，下身突然猛地撞了上来。Sebastian尖叫一声，为这句下流的夸赞射得到处都是；但以往Chris都会照顾他的不应期，这次没有。他还在犹自颤抖着发茫，Chris的阴茎却丝毫不停地继续碾压着脆弱的肠壁，强硬地把痉挛着收缩挤压的敏感肠肉反复顶开。Sebastian立刻失声叫了起来，他难以置信地哆嗦着往交合的部位看，身子扭了扭，眼泪就顺着面颊不停地往下落。

“真美，宝贝。”Chris一把抱得他几乎离开床铺，下身的节奏突然紊乱起来，“乖，再坚持一下……”

Sebastian逃避地把脸埋进Chris的胸口。在男人突然停住的时候他抽噎了一声，然后在感受到精液灌进体内时颤声哭了起来。

“混蛋，”他哭喊道，“混蛋Chris……”

“好了好了宝贝，”Chris立刻手忙脚乱地从他体内退出来，“好了，结束了……怎么样Seb？天啊，不要哭……”

Sebastian揉着眼睛，委屈地往Chris胸口靠，把眼泪往对方的身上蹭。“讨厌……”他的声音细细的。

“我弄痛你了吗Seb？”Chris焦急地抱着他躺下爱抚他的后背，在看到他摇头之后如释重负，“噢，不痛就好，宝贝……告诉我还有哪里不舒服？”

Sebastian的脸很红，过了好久他才动起来。

“妈的，”他还是那副软绵绵的哭腔，只不过沙哑多了，“你说的那些话……太流氓了，Chris。跟谁学的啊？”

Chris小心地替他揉着肚子，讨好地轻轻吻他的发梢。“现想的，宝宝。”

“混蛋。”Sebastian咕哝着，转过身往他怀里钻，“我还以为自己要被干死了。”

Chris为两人盖上被子：“所以说你喜欢吗？”

Sebastian没说话。过了好久他的声音才传出来，头拱在被窝里所以闷闷的：“……喜欢。”

Chris笑了。“真高兴我都拥有你这么多年了。”

Sebastian看起来缓过来了点，露出一个餍足的笑。“我也是。好爱你，Chris。”

“我也爱你，小混蛋。”

他们睡着了。

END.


End file.
